


Failure is always an option

by Brianneinlove



Series: whips, and chains and gags... Oh my! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Fingerfucking, M/F (kinda), Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Tony Stark, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: My mind is still for the first time all week. I feel at peace with myself and my surroundings I am with my Sir and safe. Al His large warm hand rests on the top of my head playing with the stray hairs that are out of place. “You are mine you know that right pet?” as if he could read my mindThis is unique POV with Tony as first person but is more a Bucky centered fic. This is also my first attempt at this type of fiction (BDSM) so feedback is always helpful.This is a BDSM world where people are born a Submissive, dominate or switch.  There is not a class system as are common in this type of Fic, people enter contracts by choice, there is no forcing someone to pair off and they can leave by choice. Three person relationships are rare though as Doms and subs can be very possessive with what is theirs.





	

My mind is still for the first time all week. I feel at peace with myself and my surroundings I am with my Sir and safe. Al His large warm hand rests on the top of my head playing with the stray hairs that are out of place. “You are mine you know that right pet?” as if he could read my mind. I would bet more it’s my body that gave my train of thinking away. I am rested on my knees at his feet.  Our contract is still new and I am still adjusting to our arrangement. I have not had a Dominate with a contract for many years. It was just not safe for me. I sought out my needs but only one night stands. Our is unique in a way, my sir already had a sub when he came to me and asked me to join them, and who the hell says no to these too perfect men. I agreed to a year to sort it out. Right now I am so very happy just me and sir.

 

“Always sir” I look up to his masked face for a second as he looks down at me. He is enjoying the shows at the club tonight. I chance a look up though my own mask, so many people here masks everywhere. Subs crawling or sitting at their own masters or mistress feet. He stokes my head again.

 

He is wearing a dark wash jeans form fitting and a white button up shirt, his face is covered by a dark leather eye mask tied with a red and gold ribbon around his head. The mask makes his eyes look so much more blue almost clear. The red stands out from the blond locks of his hair the gold almost matching the color. We are almost opposites in our appearance. I am fully naked other than my mask, a silk spider web of lace of dark blue and red it  flows over my nose and down my cheeks almost covering my mouth. It is held on with 3 small silver chains around the sides of my ears and over the top of my head hooked in the back to a small ring. I am wearing a red, blue and black collar leather and wider than most it is a thick leather, it is not my most comfortable collar but I am here on punishment, it is a reminder. The back of the collar has a d ring to a leash he is holding and hooks to the back of the mask. If I move my head to fast I risk pulling the mask free. A big no no here. All people wear masks here.  The last thing I was fitted with is gear is omni present cock cage, I always have it on when we come here.

 

“Here” Sir pats his leg for me to climb into his lap “we are in for a treat tonight pet.” I climb into his lap and look quickly at the floor “Nope none of that” he pulls my chin up to look at the darkened stage. “watch”

 

The stage lights go on to see a tall blond woman in leather corset and pants attaching her sub to a bar above the stage. He has a metal arm and she orders him to hold the bar. He does. He is well built and wearing a half mask and tight leather shorts. She turned him to face the group. She then picks up the heavy flogger and slams it hard over his ass.

 

I am shocked to say the least. “Bucky?!” I did not know our 3rd would be out here tonight.

 

“God, he is amazing looking! I love him even more when he black and blue.” Sir pulled hard at my leash “Hush! Yes, I let 13 play with winter tonight.” He was smiling at me “I won’t forget that pet. You know we don’t use names here! Does it bother you he is here with her?”

 

I had to think about that for a second. We both belong to him but we don’t belong to each other. Sir is our Dom and we play with each other. I shiver at the thought of Winters mouth on my body as sir fucks him. I care for him I do, but there is not any jealousy. “No sir I am not jealous…” I can hear the worry in my own voice he must too.

 

“He loves us pet but he craves a woman from time to time. It used to bother me that I was not enough but I know now it’s not it. She is safe, and respects our boundaries.” he slid his massive hand down my chest to my hip and gave it a soft squeeze. “You are still worried.”

“Yes” I won’t lie to him we learned early on that gets us nowhere. “I don’t like to share, or to be shared. Bu…winter is not mine to share. I know he is not” I am Steve’s and so is Bucky. “Just please don’t share me. I will do whatever you ask but I have no want for that. Woman do not interest me anymore” No one does outside of my two lovers.

 

I hear winter call out as he is taken apart with that flogger. He jumps at the 5th or 6th swing of her arm. He is hard in the tight leather shorts. He is looking right at us. she stills her hand and checks in with him. He nods. Steve is right he looks amazing. I could watch him be taken apart of hours and have. My dick jumps at the sound and is held tight in the cage I gasp a bit. This does not help my worry I start to fidget again. Sir has not told me he won’t share me. My winter is being worked over by not my sir. Its getting to me more then one way.

 

Sir turns my face from the show “Baby say the words we can end this right now. I do not want you uncomfortable. I want you to need me to need us. He would understand.” I hear the flogger land again. “you will always be mine and only mine. Outside of this we are together tell me you are ok or let me call this off?” He looks worried Fuck I love this man and when I shift in his lap his cock is hard in the jeans, I hear Winter call out again. I look over my shoulder and see his grey eyes watching us. He is watching us, 13 may be hitting him but this show is for us he wants us to know. She brings down a hard blow on the small of his back and he is back up on his toes and oh my it pulls at my gut and behind my balls.

 

“No… sir please don’t” I slide down his chest to the floor and get onto all fours. “may I.. can we get closer want to hear him I want him to see us. I'm pulling to the end my leash. Wiggling my ass at Steve. My eyes are pulled up to the stage as she swings again hitting his shoulders but his eyes are not pulled from us.

 

“Yes, pet we can get closer” he gets up in a graceful fluid movement and strides past me. “crawl for me” as he gets to the open table at the edge of the stage. He does not turn to look that I am following him He just sits down and looks up to the man on the stage. A second time the flogger lands as I get to Sirs side and winter crumples forward without letting go of the bar. I rest my head on his thigh and watch. We are close enough to see those grey eyes are glazed over.

 

She stops now and we can hear him breathing deeply. She whispers something to him and he nods. Though he can speak though the mask he does not want to. It is his one request that behind that mask he is not a person, no speech. She says something else as she runs her hand down his shorts he leans into her touch. “fuck!” I let the heat in my balls quake.

 

“Ya pet he is so fucking good!” Sir says. She sets the flogger down on the small table and picks up a wide wooden paddle. She walks around in front of him and his eyes go big and for a moment he looks worried and flashes he eyes to Steve. Steve nods to him slowly.

 

“Sir?” I ask at I know that paddle is one of Bucky’s favorite. Steve pets my hair slowly and then pulls hard so my face is looking up at the stage.

 

He slowly whispers in my ear “He can help but cum when he is paddled. You know that pet, but that is my one rule for him to be allowed to be shared. He can bring her all the pleasure in the world but he is denied release until he comes back to us. That is mine alone.” I feel bad for the other sub, He wants that paddle so bad, but he wants to be good for Steve too.

 

“You want to know why I nodded don’t you?” He almost laughed he knows me so well. He knows me so well to know it would bother me. I nuzzle him and nod. The first hid of the wood on his ass was loud as a gunshot. The moan that came from the stage was clear even under that mask. The next two hits come hard and fast and Buck has lurched forward.

 

“I trust him he wants to push himself I won’t deny him. 13 does not know that he is pushing himself. She knows he can’t cum its half of the fun for her. She will edge him for hours. She does not know about the paddles draw for him. He will tap out before it’s too late.” Buck was looking at us again, silently pleading for release. He is mumbling under the mask. Sir shakes his head. Winter closes his eyes. The paddle hits again just under his ass. This close I notice the first time he is hard and that is odd.

 

I nuzzle sir’s thigh again. “what has you so cuddly pet? Another question?” I am normally cuddly but never this vocal. I don’t like to speak at the club. I love how this place quiets my mind. This is new for me it’s strange. I must know. I nod again “ok up here pet” he scoops me up and sets me on his lap. God, he is hard as a rock. I wiggle my ass against him. I can’t help it. I know I'm going to get fucked tonight and punished for calling Bucks name so why not have some fun with it. “I see this is hard for you too so I'm going to be easy on you for now. However, we will deal with your behavior later tonight. But for now, ask what you want to know and keep your nice fuckable ass on my leg where I put it.” He pulled my collar back hard so I was leaned back against his chest.

 

“Is he not caged?” I ask. Curious to me as it is part of our agreement if we are not with Steve we are locked down, even on missions, as we are always caged or at least cock ringed.

 

“No pet when I share him I give him permission to remove the gear so 13 can do as she wants with him, other than make him cum. He is hers to use or not too as she sees fit. It was in his bag with his mask, and collar.” I see he is wearing a simple collar but it’s not his, not the one that Steve gave him.

 

The next thud lands and winter thrusts his hips and let’s go of the bar to fall forward to his knees. He crosses his ankles and his eyes are watering. He is looking right at Steve, and again he is denied with a shake of sir’s head. Winter was shaking his whole body tensed finally his eyes roll back.

 

“Get up winter!” she looked to the sub on the floor. Winter looked at the stage floor but shook his head. God, he was a second from going off I know the look of his body when he is that close. I have had to edge him for sir a few times as a punishment. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked hard. “I said GET UP!” he whined under the mask and thrusts into the air again.

 

“pppllleease” it came from the mask I almost missed it, but I know Steve heard it. He again shook his head. Bucky tapped her thigh twice. He was out. She let go of his hair fast and knelt quickly to face the sub.

 

“Winter are you hurt?” she asked and looked him over. She was worried about his wellbeing. He shook his head, “Can you get up to get off the stage?” he tapped one time. Yes, he could. “Do you need him?” shook his head. He slowly rose to his feet and his eyes are cast down he was crying. He looked still hard to me so I looked to Steve and then back to Winter. 13 was whispering to him and then helped him off the stage. As they left the group in the room clapped. I had forgotten anyone was there other than us.

 

 

 

I am so lost “He failed sir?” I was worried for Bucky. We had never failed.  He had been bad sure, bratty happened a lot between me and Winter but never failed outright.  Hell, He was 100% better than I am there is no way…he did not fail.

 

“I think so…” Steve held me close and stood up “let’s go find out” he sighed; set me on my feet and we walked to the back rooms set up for couples. We had our own suits as I own the place, but the other two were using her room. Steve knocked on the door “Winter, 13 ?” We heard moaning from inside. But no answer.

 

He knocked again. “come in.” a woman’s voice called. We entered to find Bucky three fingers deep in her wet cunt, fingering her hard with his metal hand. He had his mask pulled down and he was licking her like he was dying for it. I fell to my knees in the door way, they were still in the scene and I don’t want to break ours if we don’t have too. Sir set his hand on my neck above the collar and squeezed acknowledging my place.

 

“13 should we leave?” Steve asked embarrassed? She was spread out on the tall bar in the room. Her hands were in Bucky’s hair pulling him into her harder.

 

“oh, oh fuck! No stay he needs you! Just… God stay!” he shook his mouth on her pussy and slammed his hand into her hard. She hollered as she came; he was wet all over his hand and face “Winter don’t stop shit… harder” he did as he was told until she came down a moment later.

 

He pulled the mask back up. He whined at her. “I know you want more but our time is up you need relief I can’t give you.” She kissed his forehead “I release you… go home.” She climbed off the bar pulled her pants back on “he is all yours. Sir” She pulled off the collar and pushed him back to his knees.

 

She walks to Steve and kisses his cheek “I know what he was doing tonight and we will talk about this before I will play with him again.” Steve nodded and she left.

 

Steve walked into the room where Winter was kneeling and I crawled after him. He rested his hand on Winters head and commands “Tell me”. Winter looked up to him and sighed then looked back to the ground. He did not say anything just whined. Steve growled and grabbed his hair hard pulling his face up to look at Steve. “Winter… I will ask one more time, and you will tell me or I will check for myself and it will be worse than failing if I have to.” Steve sounded on this side of mad; he had forgotten.

 

“Sir… the mask” I reminded him quickly looked down at the floor as he looked back at me “Sorry” I whisper quickly. He let go of winter’s hair and stepped back to rub my masked cheek. He calmed down visibly.

 

“No need to be sorry Pet you are right” He kept petting my face “Winter come over here.” He crawled to me. He was perfect always so god damn graceful even with tears in his eyes. “I am sorry I forgot you don’t like to play with me in this mask” Steve kneels down to face Winter and slowly lowers his head. He holds the front face plate and unlocks the back gently rubbing his hands though winters hair. “Please forgive me” he kisses Bucky softly.

 

Winter sobs into the kiss “Sir I failed I’m so sorry. I tried… I thought I would be ok when I let go. But.” He looked up worry etched into his face. “it was one too many hits I… “

 

 

I took in a sharp breath as he admitted his failure. Winter looked at me as I did “God Tony you saw it too. Fuck I…” he was crashing hard. Sobbing between words. He started trembling.

 

“Calm down Bucky come on breath. Its ok. I will always forgive you.”  Steve started rubbing small patterns on his shoulders and neck

 

“No! I should have stopped her Sir.” He fell face down in prostration at Steve’s feet. “I'm sorry I can’t even follow one rule.” the distress rolling off him was overwhelming.

 

“Winter…” he called to him trying to get him to come up for a movement “Bucky where are you baby come on, relax its ok.”

 

“Please sir please take us home” I ask before Bucky can answer him. “I want to be home please!” I know Bucky won’t ask but he needs to be home where we are safe where he feels safe. I can make it about me then he can save some face with our dom.

 

“I'm here with you,  please sir” it’s all he has to say. Steve saw his need too. I know there will be punishment for our failures tonight right now we need to make Buck feel safe, warm and loved.

 

“Sure, Baby we can go home. Pet come here and hold him while I get our things and the car” Steve walks past me kissing me softly and leaves the room.

 

I scoot closer and pull Bucky into my lap, no small feat seeing as he has about 50 lbs. on me and is taller by 3 in at least. “its ok I rub down his back. You’re ok. Sir is not mad at you. We are ok. Just breath and come back to me, to us.”

 

“I fucked up finally and Stevie hates me now” He looked up at my face eyes red and glassy. “He asked me one thing, gave me one rule. He is so kind to let me play with a woman. I am his and he let that jealousy go for me to meet my wants, and I fucked that up Tony he is going to want out of the contract. He will throw me aside.” He was dropping fast. I'm a sub I don’t know all the tricks to keep that from happening.

 

“Bucky Steve loves you, has for all of your life. Hell I fuck up all the time, on purpose even just to get him to punish me. He still wants me, and loves me. You are so important to him and to me. Please lets get dressed and get home.”

 

He stops sobbing and nods crawling slowly off my lap “ok” is all he said. He went to his bag and pulled out his clothes. I heard something hit the floor and jingle when he pulled out his jeans. He just looked down at the items. It was his collar and cage they had been folded in his clothes and he wont stop gawking at them now.  I don’t understand why he seem so freaked out by them.

 

“Bucky? Are you ok?” I ask as I rise to help him dress.

 

“I forgot to tell her I had them with me. I won’t play with anyone in that collar other than Steve but the cage. I … she is a dom I did not tell her I had it.”  he did not get to complete the though when there was a soft knock at the door.

 

“Boys?” it was Steve “I have our stuff pet are we ready to go?” I realize Bucky is still naked and I have not even tried to get dressed.  We did not answer as the door opened Bucky dove for the items on the floor.

 

“No!” he yelled as if to answer Steve’s question. He got to the items and clutched them to his chest almost sobbing again. “don’t take them… Please!! I can do better.” He was almost talking to himself.

 

Steve looked lost as he approached Bucky. I quickly rose and closed the door. This was no longer a public matter. “What are you talking about baby?” he looked back at me. “Bucky what is wrong?”

 

I slowly pulled off my mask and walked to where Steve was standing as he stepped closer to Bucky and knelt so they were face to face. “Come one sweetheart what do you have there?” he slowly reaches out to pull Bucky’s hands from his chest.

 

Bucky shoved away hard and withdrew again. “NO!” he was shouting now “You said… you said you would never take it. That no one would take it again I am yours! You promised me! Please, don’t I can be better” Steve looked up to me for help and I tapped my collar to help him understand. The collar I never took off or put on. It was a gift from my dom at our contract signing. He gave me 3 that day, one I wear  every day, one I have on tonight as a punishment and one that matches Bucky’s. I could see it now in Bucky’s eyes. He had taken off the collar himself as well as the cage. It is a rule in the contracts only Steve can do that. I was not aware of the sharing thing so I am not sure if 13 can or not.

 

The realization dawns on Steve a moment later. “Oh, no baby no I'm not going to take it away from you.” He scooted closer to Bucky “Bucky we talked about this; come on look at me. 13 is safe and I gave you permission to take them off. its ok.” He finally got close enough to wrap his arms around Bucky who was shaking but not crying anymore.

 

“But I failed I got so excited knew that you and Tony were watching me. She hit me so hard and my body lit up. I came for her, sir” That was all I could take I walked behind him and wrapped myself around him like a human blanket “I love you both so much. I let my guard down.”  He was still rocking into me as Steve let go a bit.

 

“James Barnes, you listen to me for a second.” I keep my voice level but firm “We both love you and no one is taking anything from you. However, you need to trust Steve he is your contracted Dom” I look over his shoulder for guidance. This is not my place normally but I know a panic attack when I see one. I had to do this for Buck a few times when Steve is gone.  I slowly raise my hand to under his chin to direct he gaze “Look at him sweetheart,” slowly James lifts his head and whined gripping the collar and cage tightly again.  “that’s good baby just relax and hold on to those if they make you feel safe. Just look at him our Dom, our Steve right there.” I slowly rub down Bucky’s arms. “He is a sight to see huh sugar plum? Does he look mad at you Baby?” Bucky looked at Steve and shook his head. Steve backed up giving us some room. I  have only had to do this one time with Steve around. The fear of losing Steve is just too much for Bucky some days he can’t process the thought and gets dragged into a dark place. “The things that man can do to us huh Bucky? Remember this morning?” I nuzzle the back of his ear as Steve sits down a few feet away keeping a safe distance but in line of sight. “I have never cum so hard in my life I hit my self in the face with my own jizz. You laughed at me remember? God the gag in my mouth and Steve’s whole hand in my ass.” He chuckles a bit at the memory.

 

“Steve said I should not laugh at you or I’ll get it worse next time.” He spoke softly and took a deep breath and looking at Steve. “You are so perfect Steve unlike me, and you have a perfect sub in Tony. You don’t need me” He was slipping again.

 

 

I snorted “You know that is not true. Why was I wearing the gag this morning? And why am I wearing this scratchy collar now if I am perfect?” He knew I was right. “Come on puddin’ give Sir the gear so we can go home. Get a nice hot bath right sir?” I look to Steve who comes a bit closer.

 

“That’s right pet I want to get my boys home and cleaned up. Let me take care of you two properly.” His eyes were pleading “Please Bucky let me take care of you.”  Bucky thought about it for a few moments and he nodded to Steve and looked back to the ground.

 

“I'm sor…” he started but I cut him off fast “Not one more word sweet cheeks” I run my hand down his ribs to his hips “Give Steve your gear” Slowly he handed Steve the cage and hesitantly the collar.

 

“I ... um I can … will you let me. Earn them back? Sir?” he asks as Steve takes them form him slowly.

 

“Do you feel you have to earn them back? Is that what you need to feel right again Buck?”  I slowly let go of Bucky’s hips and slid back.  He was sounding more reasonable. He had stopped shaking.

 

“I failed sir, the one thing you asked of me. I need you to punish me for it sir. And If I am good enough to have them back after or whenever you see fit to give them back; yes, it’s what I want.  I will take anything you feel I deserve and if you want to end the contract for my transgressions I understand sir.” He was not in a panic he was doing what is expected of a sub who fails. A bit over the top but who the hell am I to judge?

 

Steve stood up with Bucky’s gear in his hands. “Winter up on your knees.” Bucky quickly responded and knelt up.  “James, you will always be mine, collar or not. I will never ever let you go. Yes, I will be punishing you for the stunt tonight, BUT this is yours always” He clasped the collar around James neck, and grabbed him hard in the hair pulling him to his feet. Steve kissed him hard and filthy and then tossed him back to the floor near me. “Now get you and pet dressed and into the damn car so we can go home.” He was stern but loving in his order He sat in one of the chairs in the room and watched us.

 

Bucky hurried to comply with the orders he had been given as he turned to look at me where I was sitting naked on the floor smiling at him “Thank you Tony” he slowly took my clothes out of my back and slide them on. Tight leather pants and a black tank top. He was careful with my cage but the feeling made me moan and he smiled. “I hope he makes me suck you off tonight. I want this so much” He tucked me in and smiled.

 

“Your turn Buck” I lean in to kiss him back but the growl from Steve stops me. I look to the chair and back to Bucky I know when not to push. “let’s get these off ok” I slowly pull the tight leather shorts off and see the proof of his mess. I look back to the chair “Please sir? May I clean him up first?” I lick my lips and Steve nods.

 

“He better not cum again though.” I smile and nod. I lick every part of Bucky balls and dick clean as he stands still with his fists in balls at his side. “Look at me winter” Steve orders and Bucky opens his eyes to see Steve jacking himself. “I wanted your mouth tonight, I wanted to fuck you deep down your throat until you choked on me, but only good boys get my cock. Were you a good boy?”

 

“No sir” he answers almost a moan. Steve smiles and watches as I lick the skin of Bucky’s groin to finish cleaning him up. When I’m done, I pull up soft clean underwear over his hardening dick.

 

 

“Pet come here. Crawl to me.” I do as I'm told “Open” He commands, and hell if my mouth does not do it on its own. “Was pet a good boy tonight?” He is not looking at me but at Bucky.

 

“Yes, Mary mother of god, yes sir!” He is almost whining. “Tony was so good for you and took care of me.”

 

“Yes he did. So I'm going let him have what I know he wants. I am going fuck his wonderfully hot mouth now, and then I will let him fuck you after your punishment. If your good enough for it. So unless you want to not take care of Tony like he takes care of you, you will take your punishment without a word of complaint and thank me for it am I understood?” I moan loudly god I have not gotten to fuck Bucky in months!

 

Steve stands up and shoves his fully hard cock into my mouth I gag a bit but don’t move. “Just hold still pet I want to fuck your face, you don’t have to do a thing just take it for me.” He sets a hard, fast rhythm as he fucks me, grabbing hand fulls of my hair and shoving into my throat so you can see the bulge of his cock lodged in my throat. I moan as much as I can god I love his control. I hear Bucky whimper behind me. “Oh, no watch me Buck be a good boy now. Oh fuck … almost there” I swallow around him pushing him over the edge. My cock jumps in its cage as he shoots down my throat and I keep swallowing him down “Now go kiss him pet” I crawl back over to Bucky and kiss him hard letting him chase the taste of Steve on me.  He groans and sucks on my tongue his eyes wide open looking at me and then breaks away.

 

Steve comes up and smacks my ass “Finish getting dressed and let’s go home” I hear from behind me. “I’m not done with you boys yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the works and please comments and Kudos are always loved. I may keep writting in this world too let me know if we want to see where our boys end up after.


End file.
